Epic Showdown: Takao VS Himuro
by darilyn
Summary: Himuro was trying hard to keep his smile. His plans had been ruined, majestically and epically because of Takao's presence here. How was he going to whisk his crush away when this guy, who was just as smitten as he was, was going to be there watching? In which Takao wondered if he should run away, or fight. And Kuroko just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Two shots.


There was not a day where Takao Kazunari thought he would hopelessly, madly fell in love. But he did. He was mortified when he found out, because not only the person he fell for was a _guy_, it was also because the guy was Shin-chan's former teammate. And not to mention it was a guy who he had told that he hated him, _right to his face._ Takao did not actually hate the guy; just his play style in basketball…and it was not an entirely justified hatred either. He supposed he was just a bit bitter. But, that was the problem now. Okay, so he didn't hate the guy, but what about _him_? Would he like Takao after all that hate nonsense being spewed to his face?

Takao was a naturally expressive person, with a bit of nasty side. And he _badly_ wanted that person. He had ignored Shin-chan's hot scorching glare when he told his teammate about his newly-discovered love, because he was too hung up on the thought of those blue, _blue_ eyes on him, looking at him adoringly. That smaller body pressed to him intimately, and that cute expressionless face twisted in pleasure.

Oh yes, he had it **_bad_**.

That was why he was standing in front of Seirin's gate right now. He had skipped practice with the intention to confess. He barely escaped Shin-chan's trailing eyes too. It seemed that the shooter knew what Takao was up to. He had planned this day carefully; take his beloved to a date, have fun, and end the day with hopefully a kiss. Everything would have been perfect, so what was _Himuro Tatsuya_ doing standing in front of him, with a smile that promised torture rather than pleasant greeting?

:.:.:-:.:.:

Himuro Tatsuya fell in love before he met him. Atsushi always told stories of his cute, short but slightly annoying former teammate. He called him _Kuro-chin_, a cute nickname but with lingering firmness. He enjoyed Atsushi's whining because it would one way or another involved the said cute former teammate of his partner. Atsushi compared a lot of people with _Kuro-chin_ too, almost as much as _Aka-chin_. Apparently, _Kuro-chin_ was a perfect stuffed toy for the giant to cuddle whenever he was feeling down, and _Kuro-chin_ always treated him with delicious sweets. But he stated that he also disliked _Kuro-chin's_ attitude towards basketball. The laidback teen said that while pouting.

So when he met _Kuro-chin_ for the first time, he cringed inwardly when his voice and expression turned slightly happier than considered normal. He managed to cover it by turning back to Taiga, and expressed his awe that his brother had found an interesting partner, which was not a complete lie.

After that fateful meeting, he'd been haunted by those blue eyes wherever he went. He would turn to the slightest shade of blue, hoping that person would appear magically, even though he was far away in Tokyo. He realized he had it bad over breakfast one morning. Atsushi was not pleased that he had spewed his half chewed pancake to the giant's face.

After the realization, he made careful plans to confess. Of course, it would have been easier if he didn't have a rival. It was expected though. Chances that he would have rivals were one hundred percent. His beloved was just that irresistible. He found out it was someone from the opposing team, not purely by chance.

It happened during the WC final.

_Himuro excused himself from Atsushi to go to toilet. The match was too painful to watch. The expression his beloved made had his heart clenching tightly. He would give anything for the match to end soon so his beloved would not have to suffer for another second. He entered one of the cubicles. He did not particularly want to use the toilet. He just wanted a moment of peace. He heard someone slammed open the door of the toilet, and violent curses filled the toilet. Himuro wondered what had gotten this person so ruffled up. Was it the match? Was he one of Seirin's supporters?_

"_Damn that Akashi! I hate that violent red-haired freak! How dare he trampled all over Shutoku, and then psychologically attacked Kuroko! I won't forgive him!"_

_Himuro peered through the door, and he frowned slightly as he recognized this person._

_Shutoku's #10, Takao Kazunari, the one who owned hawkeye, and also one of the Generation of Miracles' partners._

_Why was he cursing Akashi for psychologically damaging Kuroko?_

_The answer dawned to him and he gasped out loud. He smacked his palm to his mouth, holding his breath as Takao turned around suspiciously, before leaving. Himuro stepped out of the cubicle; a thoughtful annoyed expression marred his face._

After that incident, he had been especially careful about the other boy. He jumped at the first chance to go to Tokyo and went straight to Seirin. Everything went perfectly as planned, before he spotted Takao Kazunari standing in front of Seirin's gate, and everything went crumbling down.

:.:.:-:.:.:

"You are…Takao Kazunari, correct?" Himuro did not even bother to hide his venom-dripping voice. He was smiling, at least. Or that was what he thought, because Takao looked a little spooked now.

"U-uh, yeah. And you are Himuro Tatsuya of Yosen, right?" Takao darted his eyes away to avoid eye contact with Himuro, because this guy was trying to_ murder him with his smile_! He sweated slightly as he turned back to Himuro confusedly. Had he done anything that angered the pretty boy? He hoped to _Kami_ he didn't, because this guy gave a dangerous vibe that cannot be ignored.

Himuro was trying hard to keep his smile. His plans had been ruined, majestically and epically because of Takao's presence here. How was he going to whisk his crush away when this guy, who was just as smitten as he was, was going to be there watching?

* * *

To be continued.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It rightfully belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

Song: Hopeful Romantic © This Century.


End file.
